Dragoon: Guide to Weapons and Armor
* This guide is based on material posted on this Killing Ifrit thread. ** This guide is catered to Party play. *** Bold = An awesome piece and worth the time to get. Usually ranked among the best for that slot. Weapons Polearm :lvl 1: Harpoon (Harpoon +1) :lvl 4: Obelisk :lvl 7: Bronze Spear (Bronze Spear +1) :lvl 14: Brass Spear (Brass Spear +1) or ::Spark Spear :lvl 20: Platoon Lance :lvl 28: Military Spear :lvl 30: Royal Squire's Halberd :lvl 34: Lance (Lance +1) :lvl 38: Obelisk Lance (Obelisk Lance +1) :lvl 42: Peregrine :lvl 48: Mythril Lance (Mythril Lance +1) :lvl 53: Holy Lance (Holy Lance +1) or ::Sacred Lance :lvl 58: Darksteel Lance (Darksteel Lance +1) :lvl 60: Grand Knight's Lance / Dark Mezraq - either lance is acceptable :lvl 66: Cermet Lance (Cermet Lance +1) :lvl 68: Gae Bolg :lvl 69: Skystrider (With Supremacy Earring) :lvl 70: Colossal Lance :lvl 72: Dreizack / Cletine :lvl 75: Thalassocrat or Valkyrie's Fork or Fay Lance with the right augments. :lvl 80: Stingray Grips :lvl 5 : Tenax Strap :lvl 30: Brass Grip (Brass Grip +1) :lvl 50: Orca Strap :lvl 55: Mythril Grip (Mythril Grip +1) :lvl 55: Sword Strap :lvl 60: Pole Grip :lvl 60: Rose Strap Ammo :lvl 1: Happy Egg :lvl 30: RSE Ammo :lvl 50: Kakanpu or ::Optical Needle :lvl 54: Smart Grenade :lvl 58: Tiphia Sting :lvl 70: Black Tathlum/White Tathlum Very rare and expensive :lvl 75: Angon :lvl 78: Thew Bomblet Armor Head :lvl 1: Bronze Cap :lvl 7: Leather Bandana :lvl 10: Royal Footman's Bandana :lvl 14: Cotton Headband (Erudite's Headband) :lvl 21: Beetle Mask +1 :lvl 24: Emperor Hairpin / Empress Hairpin :lvl 26: Dodge Headband :lvl 30: Centurion's Visor :lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Headgear :lvl 41: Voyager Sallet :lvl 43: Walkure Mask / Valkyrie's Mask :lvl 59: Zeal Cap :lvl 60: Patroclus's Helm :lvl 65: Feral Helm :lvl 70: Optical Hat :lvl 72: Aurum Armet, Pahluwan Qalansuwa :lvl 73: Hecatomb Cap :lvl 75: Wyvern Helm, Walahra Turban, Homam Zucchetto, Askar Zucchetto, Ares's Mask, Ace's Helm, Wyrm Armet :lvl 75 alt: Saurian Helm (can easily replace Wyrm Armet if you don't do dynamis) :lvl 78: Perle Salade *Whole set for 5% Haste bonus Body :lvl 1: Bronze Harness or ::Vagabond's Tunica or ::RSE or ::Fourth Tunica or ::Iron Ram Jack Coat or ::Pilgrim Tunica (If subbing mage) or ::Cobra Tunica (If subbing mage) :lvl 7: Leather Vest :lvl 10: Legionnaire's Harness or ::Royal Footman's Vest or ::Scale Mail :lvl 16: Bone Harness +1 :lvl 21: Beetle Harness +1 :lvl 27: Steam Scale Mail :lvl 30: Centurion's Scale Mail :lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Doublet :lvl 34: Federation Doublet :lvl 45: Brigandine (Brigandine +1) :lvl 55: Jaridah Peti (Akinji Peti) :lvl 57: Scorpion Harness (Scorpion Harness +1) - useful at lvl 75 without bolded armor below :lvl 61: Thrakon Breastplate :lvl 67: Assault Jerkin :lvl 70: Barone Corazza (Conte Corazza) :lvl 71: Zahak's Mail :lvl 72: Pahluwan Khazagand, Aurum Cuirass :lvl 73: Hecatomb Harness :lvl 75: Homam Corazza, Askar Korazin, Ares's Cuirass, Nuevo Coselete (With the proper Augments its one of the best body armor available, also much easier to obtain after the completetion of ACP Add-on) :lvl 75: Nocturnus Mail STR/DEX/VIT+10, ACC+12 :lvl 78: Perle Hauberk *Whole set Hands :lvl 1: Bronze Mittens or ::Vagabond's Gloves or ::RSE :lvl 7: Leather Gloves :lvl 10: Legionnaire's Mittens or ::Royal Footman's Gloves :lvl 14: Battle Gloves :lvl 30:Centurion's Finger Gauntlets :lvl 30 Combat Mittens (Combat Mittens +1) :lvl 50: Rush Gloves or'Spiked Finger Gauntlets' :lvl 55: Jaridah Bazubands (Akinji Bazubands) :lvl 60: Pallas's Bracelets (Wheeling Thrust only) :lvl 65: Feral Gloves,Tabin Bracers +1 :lvl 68: Fourth Hentzes :lvl 70: Tarasque Mitts (Tarasque Mitts +1), Alkyoneus's Bracelets (Alky's for Wheeling Thrust only) :lvl 72: Dusk Gloves, Hydra Finger Gauntlets :lvl 73: Hecatomb Mittens, Wyrm Finger Gauntlets :lvl 75: Homam Manopolas, Ares's Gauntlets, Askar Manopolas :lvl 78: Perle Moufles *Whole set Legs :lvl 1: Bronze Subligar or ::Vagabond's Hose or ::RSE :lvl 7: Leather Trousers :lvl 10: Scale Cuisses :lvl 16: Bone Subligar +1 :lvl 21: Beetle Subligar +1 :lvl 25: Republic Subligar :lvl 25: Herder's Subligar :lvl 30: Centurion's Cuisses :lvl 34: Republic Cuisses :lvl 50: Crow Hose (Raven Hose) :lvl 63: Feral Trousers :lvl 68: Fourth Schoss :lvl 70: Barone Cosciales (Conte Cosciales) :lvl 72: Dusk Trousers, Pahluwan Seraweels, Aurum Cuisses :lvl 73: Hecatomb Subligar :lvl 75: Homam Cosciales, Askar Dirs, Ares's Flanchard :lvl 78: Perle Brayettes *Whole set Feet :lvl 1: Bronze Leggings or ::Vagabond's Boots or ::RSE :lvl 7: Leather Highboots or ::Leaping Boots / Bounding Boots :lvl 10: Legionnaire's Leggings or ::Royal Footman's Boots :lvl 16: Bone Leggings +1 :lvl 21: Beetle Leggings +1 :lvl 30: Centurion's Greaves or ::Mercenary Captain's Gaiters :lvl 34: Republic Greaves or ::Federation Gaiters :lvl 38: Volans Greaves (macro in for Jump) :lvl 50: Crow Gaiters (Raven Gaiters) :lvl 54: Drachen Greaves (macro in for Jump) :lvl 55: Jaridah Nails (Akinji Nails) :lvl 59: Tabin Boots +1 :lvl 63: Feral Ledelsens :lvl 67: Rutter Sabatons :lvl 70: Barone Gambieras (Conte Gambieras) :lvl 72: Dusk Ledelsens, Amir Boots, Aurum Sabatons :lvl 73: Hecatomb Leggings :lvl 75: Homam Gambieras, Askar Gambieras, Ares's Sollerets :lvl 78: Perle Sollerets *Whole set Waist :lvl 1: Bronze Moogle Belt / Silver Moogle Belt / Gold Moogle Belt :lvl 7: Leather Belt :lvl 15: Warrior's Belt (Warrior's Belt +1) :lvl 18: Barbarian's Belt (Brave Belt) :lvl 40: Tilt Belt :lvl 43: Swordbelt (Swordbelt +1) :lvl 44: Headlong Belt :lvl 48: Life Belt :lvl 50: Swift Belt :lvl 54: Virtuoso Belt :lvl 60: Potent Belt :lvl 70: Wyrm Belt :lvl 71: Warwolf Belt macro for weapon skills :lvl 77: Goading Belt :lvl 80: Bullwhip Belt Back :lvl 4: Rabbit Mantle (Rabbit Mantle +1) :lvl 12: Traveler's Mantle :lvl 21: Night Cape :lvl 24: Nomad's Mantle (Nomad's Mantle +1) :lvl 28: Wolf Mantle +1 :lvl 47: Jaguar Mantle :lvl 61: Amemet Mantle (Amemet Mantle +1) :lvl 69: Psilos Mantle :lvl 71: Forager's Mantle :lvl 74: Cuchulain's Mantle :lvl 75: Cerberus Mantle (Cerberus Mantle +1) Neck :lvl 7: Wing Pendant :lvl 21: Spike Necklace :lvl 33: Peacock Charm (Peacock Amulet) :lvl 56: Merman's Gorget :lvl 60: Chivalrous Chain :lvl 73: Love Torque :lvl 80: Lancer's Torque Rings :lvl 1: Nation Ring or ::Copper Ring :lvl 7: Brass Ring (Brass Ring +1) :lvl 14: Courage Ring / Balance Ring or :: Mighty Ring / Vision Ring :lvl 30: Archer's Ring / Shikaree Ring / Rajas Ring - Rajas is best 60+ (and possibly earlier) for TP and weapon skills :lvl 34: Venerer Ring :lvl 35: Jaeger Ring :lvl 36: Puissance Ring / Deft Ring :lvl 40: Woodsman Ring / Sniper's Ring - useful paired together (dual woodsman or dual sniper) even at lvl 75, without better options available :lvl 42: Assailant's Ring :lvl 49: Ecphoria Ring :lvl 50: Garrulous Ring / Ulthalam's Ring / Unyielding Ring :lvl 54: Sun Ring (Victory Ring) / Fluorite Ring (Grace Ring) :lvl 59: Tiger Ring :lvl 72: Ruby Ring / Triumph Ring / Adroit Ring - best used in weapon skills :lvl 74: Flame Ring / Thunder Ring - best used in weapon skills :lvl 75: Iota Ring Earring :lvl 10: Optical Earring or Opal Earring (Hope Earring) x2 :lvl 16: Bone Earring (Bone Earring +1) x2 :lvl 21: Beetle Earring +1 x2 :lvl 45: Tortoise Earring +1 x2 :lvl 55: Spike Earring x2 :lvl 58: Assault Earring :lvl 61: Minuet Earring :lvl 69: Supremacy Earring (with Skystrider) :lvl 70: Fowling Earring :lvl 72: Ethereal Earring (awesome when soloing /mage) :lvl 75: Brutal Earring :lvl 75: Aesir Ear Pendant Food Attack Food :Meat Mithkabob / Meat Chiefkabob :Sis Kebabi :Coeurl Sub :Yellow Curry :Red Curry :Bison Steak Accuracy Food :Jack-o'-Lantern :Squid Sushi / Squid Sushi +1 :Sole Sushi / Sole Sushi +1 :Bream Sushi / Bream Sushi +1 End Guide created by Juso -Added: Patroclus's Helm - June,30,2009 -Karbuncle.Asura -Added: Virtuoso Belt --Lilbusta 17:35, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Category:Guides -Bolded: Thrakon Breastplate -Note: Hectacomb gear should never be full timed on DRG, if you did it would add almost 35% slow. The adjusted delay on a Thalassocrat would be 664, roughly 11 seconds between hits, and the DPS of it would go down to about 8.5 DPS -- Senwepel -Added: Combat Mittens (+1), a good replacement for battle gloves that can last until dusk. Also Zeal Cap and Headlong Belt. Irohuro 18:39, July 31, 2010 (UTC) -added rose and sword straps, and bolded perle set. Irohuro 22:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC)